The invention relates to a nondeformable container, having a bottom part and side walls with thereinbetween a partition for a number of objects, in particular to a container for wine bottles. These containers are commonly known and are used for storing and transporting a number of bottles.
These containers have the disadvantage that mostly they have to be handled with both hands, the said containers being provided for that aim with handles on the opposite side walls. Another disadvantage of these containers is that they can be stacked bottom-down only, which, for example when stacking up containers containing wine bottles, is undesirable because in such a case it is better to be able to stack these containers on their sides.